Happy Valentine’s Day, or maybe not?
by Joy-lovely
Summary: How do me and the winx celebrate Valentine? Read it, and review please! Rated T for F words, my fault sorry. ONE SHOT


Happy Valentine's Day, or maybe not?

**Joy's POV**

_Wohoo, today is Valentine's Day. The day for couples and friendship, and now I am currently using my computer to continue my fanfictions. Me celebrating Valentine's, no way! Guys are such a bunch of jerks when it comes to relationship, I would rather be a Single person forever in my life! Humm, now I wonder how the Winx Characters celebrate their Valentine?_

_Well, Straffi just sent me an Email that Faragonda is having her happy valentine with Hagen, the character whom makes his appearance in the Winx Club movie. Oh well, I still felt happy for her as she still went on dating despites her age._

_And Saladin? Believe it or not, he's dating with Griffin the headmistress of cloud tower. Wow, can you believe it? Love is a powerful magic that makes Griffin still went on dating with the headmaster of Red Fountain which I usually called him the old dwarf as he's only around my waist area and because of this girls avoid him, LOL looks like I have underestimated him._

_Cordatorta is dating Griselda, believe it or not. I was surprised when I saw Straffi included that, and also attached a photo of Cordatorta kissed Griselda that was taken by paparazzi! I've almost spited my Italian Soda while I've seen that!_

_The trix? They celebrate Valentine of course; don't see them usually being a bunch of evil witches. But where are they now is still unknown._

_And for the teachers like Avalon, Barbatea, Ofelia, Du four, Wizgiz and Palladium whom are under the single category, they went to a high-class restaurant to celebrate their partnership and friendship Valentine. Oh well, that is also a happy Valentine isn't it?_

_And now, I'm going to take care of the Winx and their boyfriends as Straffi is going to celebrate a very romantic valentine with his wife, Joanne. Luckily for me, I am able to use a little magic since I am Stella's "Daughter". Well, she teaches me lots of stuff that are incredible. Anyway, it's time to off my computer, and transport myself to Rainbow S.p.A!_

----

_Here I am, Rainbow S.p.A Studio! Where all winx girls' series are created, not to mention the 3D CGI movie! Anyway, I'm outside the Winx's makeup room. I've opened the door, and suddenly a brush was being thrown onto my face._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ I cried, rubbing my face on the area that was being hit. Then I lift my face up, and saw the winx girls._

"Sorry Joy!" cried Stella, "I didn't meant to!"

"Okay, what the fuck happened actually?" I asked, harshly.

"Erm Joy," interrupted Bloom "If you continue to be so Vulgar I bet that no guys will want you!"

"Well, guys are such a bunch of jerks." I replied, "So don't ever mention about G-U-Y-S in front of my sight."

"Gs, I'm sorry!" yelled Bloom, whom crossed her arms. I sat onto a chair and crossed my arms, looking at the girls.

"You guys don't seem to answer my question yet." I repeated, "_What happened?_"

"The dudes didn't call us for valentine date yet," replied Musa angrily, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Is that the reason why Stella threw a brush onto me?" I asked, Stella just nodded her head.

"_Humm_ let me contact Brandon." I said picking out my cell phone and dialed Brandon's numbers, after a few seconds someone picked up the phone.

-

"Hello?" speaks a male voice.

"Hey Dad," I joked. "Care to meet me now?"

"Hey Daughter," he joked back. "I don't think that we are able to meet, but I can chat with you with a few minutes. What's sup?"

"Do you know that what is today's occasion?" I asked

"Feb 14, nothing special." He replied, just then I heard something broke from the background. "Opps, I got to go now, bye."

_And he hung up_

_-  
_

"Looks like I'm going to call another guy," I speak angrily and dial Timmy's number next.

_"Hey this is Timmy, currently I'm unable to pick up now. So please leave a message after the tone, love ya!"_

_-  
_

"I can't believe Helia is ignoring me too." I said, dialing Helia's number next, which also his voice mail message.

-

"Damm it, Riven?!" I yelled, dialing Riven's number, the same as before.

-

"NABU?!" I yelled even louder, dialing Nabu's number, but still the same.

-

"If Sky is not going to pick up the phone next, I'll tell Straffi to chop off his damm hair." I yelled, dialing Sky's number.

_This time, the line went through._

_-  
_

"Hello?" speaks a male voice.

_"Okay Sky, one shot. Where the hell and your damm friends are now?"_ I asked, harshly.

"Meet us at the White horse Café now," he replied and just hung up. I was damm angry that I almost throw my phone onto the floor, but luckily the girls stopped me.

-

"Chill Joy." Comfort Flora "Did Sky tell you anything this time?"

"He just told me to meet him at white horse café now." I replied. "That's all."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" said Layla, stood up. "Let's go!"

"Transporta!" yelled Stella, transported us outside the white horse café.

-

_The moment we stepped in, it was dark and quiet. Suddenly, crackers were on, and the boys came out from their hidden spot_.

"Surprise!" cried the guys "Happy V day!"

"Gs, do you know that you've scared me?" I cried, "First is Stella, now it's you guys."

"What did Stella do?" asked Brandon; I just merely shook my head.

"Anyway, what is this for?" asked Flora, "I thought you're not celebrating V day with us…"

"Who said so?" asked Helia, "Valentine is such an important day, we don't dare to forget it!"

"It's just that it's a last minute touch up party we're doing just now, don't believe ask Joy. She heard a dish break sound while talking to me. " I suddenly recalled the background noise I've heard just now.

"We're just getting ready for surprises for you girls, don't get angry please." Plead Sky, I noticed Bloom smiled, and threw a hug to Sky.

"Okay, I think I have to leave. I'm an extra being here." I replied, as just I was about to go, Brandon tapped me.

"No joy, you're not alone. We have a guy for you." Suddenly, a guy stepped into the café, and I was shocked when I saw his face. It was a cute schoolmate whom I have a crushed on!

"_For you_," he said. I opened up the gift he gave me. Inside it was a necklace, my mouth opened wide after seeing the necklace. He puts it on my neck, and looked at my blushing face.

"_Thanks_," I whispered, and shared a kiss with him

**Normal POV**

_The Specialists secretly pulled the girls out and went on their separate ways._

**Brandon and Stella**

"What is this place" asked Stella looking at the beautiful beach, with roses forming a heart shape on the sand. Brandon then took out a small box from his pocket, handed it to Stella. Stella opened it and opened her moth wide as it was a diamond ring inside.

"Stella," he knee down with one leg, one hand holding a stalk of rose. "Will you marry me?" Stella smiled and threw a hug on Brandon, giving him a kiss.

"I do," she replied, "But after our series, I promise." She then wore the ring onto her ring finger and shows it to Brandon. Once again, they hugged each other, turning around at the beautiful beach.

**Timmy and Tecna**

"Wear this," Timmy said handing a goggle to Tecna, Tecna wore it. Suddenly, everything changes. They are in a technology world, which were never been seen before. While Tecna was still glaring at the Techno world, she notices there's a text above the building that was written, "I love you, could you marry me?"

Tecna took out the goggle and smiled on Timmy, and then she threw a hug onto her boyfriend, then they shared a kiss.

"I will," she whispered, and once again they continue to kiss.

**Helia and Flora**

"Wow," cried Flora, "This is the most beautiful place which I've ever been!" she said, looking at the flowers and grass that were on the ground.

"For you flora," he said handing a portrait to her. Flora smiled as she saw the portrait, as it was here wearing the most beautiful floral dress she ever seen.

"What does this mean?" asked Flora.

"I hope you could wear this dress, walking at the aisle." Said Helia, Flora smiled and blushing heavily. Just then, Helia lift up her jaws and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

**Musa and Riven**

Musa and Riven were walking at a nearby park, just then Riven took a deep breath and turned to Musa.

"Musa, lend me your guitar." He asked

"What?" cried Musa surprised, "Okay but don't spoiled it, it cost me a bomb." Musa then uses her magic to take out her guitar, and Riven just grabbed it, sat on a nearby rock and begin to play a romantic song with attracts Musa. After playing the guitar, Riven took a deep breath and hold Musa's hands.

"The song you're playing is about happily ever after, right?" Musa smile, Riven nodded his head.

"Then I'll do." Said Musa, Riven's eyes grew widen that he gave Musa a sudden kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, Musa smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

**Layla and Nabu**

"Do you like this place?" asked Nabu, where he brought his girlfriend to a small island which were nearby the café. Layla sighed and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the beach area there." When they reached there, Nabu discovered that he lose something.

"What happened?" asked Layla

"I've lost something important," he said, panicking. "Find it for me, quick!"

"Fine" replied Layla begin to search for it too, just then a small purple box attracts her curiosity, she picked and opened it, and were shocked to see a diamond ring there.

"Layla," called Nabu. "I do not know how to propose to you, so—"

"You put the ring there on purpose," smiled Layla "And guess what?"

"Don't be angry Layla, I know that we're not ready and—" Suddenly, a kiss was thrown to Nabu's lips. Layla looked at Nabu, and whispered, _"I do"._

**Bloom and Sky**

Both of them were walking at the small forest nearby. Just then Sky took out a box that were wrapped nicely, and handed it to Bloom.

"For me?" asked Bloom, and Sky smiled. Bloom opened it, and felt disappointed, as it was Sky's sword.

"Is this something you're giving me?" Yelled Bloom and she took out the sword, just then she saw a mirror and a ring that were hidden under the sword.

"Bloom," sighed Sky. "I'm giving you something which were 2nd important in my life, which is this sword, and the mirror is for you so that I could see your smile everyday in my life, and this ring is to hope that you'll—"

"What?" asked Bloom

"Marry me, and be my princess." Bloom smiled and she immediately give a passionate kiss to Sky, suddenly flames surrounded them beautifully while they're kissing.

* * *

**Note: ** _I do not have a crush, it's bullshit. _

**_Sorry for the one shot, as I rushed this story by today. I know it's not perfect;y written, but I;ve tried my best to put some ideas in it. Sorry for the bad writing, stil hope ya readers enjoy it. Ciao_**

_xoxo-Joy_

_**Vote which is the most romantic scene! (Exclude me)  
**_


End file.
